Est-ce que je t'aime ? Est-ce que tu m'aime ?
by Alounet
Summary: Jake se rend bien compte que Ryder le matte dans les vestiaires. Il lui en parle alors qu'ils sont seuls dans sa chambre. Slash Ryder/Jake.


**Titre** : Est-ce que je t'aime ? Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Jake Puckerman / Ryder Lynn (+ un soupçon de Blam)

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Nouveau défi, cette fois-ci lancé par GayPowa. Je l'aime beaucoup celui la. Un jour je l'épouserais (haha je blague bien sûr, c'était histoire de le faire rire lorsqu'il lirait cette note d'auteur). Donc Monsieur voulait du Jake/Ryder (ça tombe bien je kiffe ce couple), avec une Marley amie/confidente et du Blam dans les parages. Encore un couple que j'aime. Toutes les contraintes sont en gras et italique dans le texte, donc bonne lecture les amis !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**-Je sais que tu me mattes dans les vestiaires.**_

Ryder resta figé. Il tenait toujours la manette de sa playstation dans les mains mais ne jouait plus vraiment à son jeu. Il n'osait cependant pas tourner la tête et continuait de fixer intensément la _**télé**_. Pourquoi son meilleur ami lui disait-il cela maintenant ?

Comme assez souvent, Ryder fut invité par son meilleur pote à passer la soirée chez lui pour jouer à des jeux vidéos, réviser leurs chansons pour le Glee Club et parler de tout et de rien. Ryder appréciait particulièrement les instants qu'il passait avec Jake dans la _**chambre**_ de ce dernier. C'était le seul endroit ou il avait son meilleur ami pour lui tout seul.

-Ton personnage est mort.

Ryder sortit de son mutisme et quitta les yeux de la télé. Jake, ne portant sur lui qu'un simple _**boxer**_ et un t-shirt ayant beaucoup vécu, quitta la place qu'il occupait sur le lit pour s'assoir devant son _**ordinateur**_ portable positionné sur une _**table**_ au fond de la pièce.

-Pourquoi tu m'dis ça ?

-Bah t'es mort.

-Non pas ça.

Jake, toujours assis sur sa chaise, se retourna pour faire face à Ryder. Il souhaitait le confronter depuis un moment à ce propos et il avait maintenant l'occasion de le faire. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait, c'était de perdre son amitié.

-Dans les vestiaires, à chaque fois que je me change ou que je vais sous la douche, t'as ce regard sur moi.

-Quel regard ?

-Le même que celui que tu as eu tout à l'heure quand j'me suis mis à l'aise dans ma chambre.

Ryder baissa les yeux, gêné. Il ne pensait pas être à ce point là un livre ouvert pour son meilleur pote.

-Ca fait longtemps ?

-Que je m'en suis rendu compte ? Tu me prends pour un _**couillon**_ ?

Jake ne semblait pas réellement énervé, juste agacé. Mais Ryder ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il quitter la chambre de Jake et faire une croix sur leur amitié ?

-T'es gay ?

-Peut être.

-Pourquoi pas Blaine ?

-Parce que Blaine est avec Sam.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que c'est toi.

C'était un étrange dialogue qui avait lieu dans la chambre du jeune Puckerman. Ils étaient séparés par une distance raisonnable. Les phrases étaient courtes. Une étrange tension planait dans l'atmosphère. Puis soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée :

-Surprise !

Marley, la petite-amie de Jake, fit irruption dans la chambre accompagnée de Sam et Blaine.

-Ta mère nous a ouvert la porte.

Marley venait d'embrasser furtivement son petit-ami, ce qui eut pour effet de détourner les yeux de Ryder. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils débarquent tous à ce moment précis, au moment ou enfin il avait une discussion à cœur ouvert avec celui qu'il aimait en secret ?

Blaine et Sam se laissèrent tomber de chaque côté de Ryder dans le lit de Jake.

-C'est plutôt agréable à regarder, t'en pense quoi Sammy ?

Blaine faisait évidemment allusion au boxer bien moulant du propriétaire de la chambre.

-J'en pense que tu devrais fermer les yeux.

Le nouveau couple éclata de rire et bientôt, ils s'embrassèrent juste devant Ryder. Gêné, celui-ci les sépara et se leva.

-Je devrais rentrer chez moi.

Ryder attrapa son sac, le posa sur son épaule et quitta la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Marley à son petit copain.

Jake haussa les épaules et laissa Ryder partir. Cependant, la jeune brune se rendit bien évidemment compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les quatre amis passèrent le reste de la soirée à plaisanter et jouer à la console, mais lorsque Blaine et Sam quittèrent la maison de Jake, Marley décida d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec lui.

-Tu lui as dit que tu savais ? A Ryder ?

-Peut-être bien.

Marley hésita. Elle avait peur de découvrir ce que Jake pouvait penser de cette situation.

-Si tu dois me quitter pour quelqu'un, je préfère que ça soit pour lui. Après tout, comment rivaliser avec un autre mec...

La jeune chanteuse tentait de prendre la situation avec ironie. Jake, lui, était plutôt embêté. Elle le connaissait tellement bien qu'elle avait compris ces derniers jours qu'il pouvait ne pas être indifférent à l'attirance de son meilleur ami pour lui.

-Est-ce que c'est une rupture ?

-Au moins, ça ne se fera pas par _**téléphone**_.

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Si, tu le sais. Quand il chante dans la salle de classe, tu le regarde avec les mêmes yeux que tu me regardais moi au début. Quand il sort une plaisanterie, tu ris de la même manière que tu riais pour moi au début. Et quand il passe dans les couloirs, tu te retourne sur lui comme tu te retournais sur moi au début.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en parle que maintenant si tu le savais ?

-Ca reste difficile de perdre son premier amour.

Marley déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de celui qui serait désormais son ex petit-ami, puis elle quitta la maison de Jake. Ce dernier, une fois seul dans sa chambre, attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Ryder.

-Peux tu revenir chez moi s'il te plaît ? Besoin de toi.

La réponse de Ryder ne se fit pas attendre :

-Et Marley ?

-C'est terminé.

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, Ryder était de retour, un paquet de _**guimauves**_ dans les mains.

-En quelle honneur ?

-Je crois que ce sont tes préférées, non ?

-Tu viens ?

Jake proposa sa main à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier l'accepta et le suivit jusqu'à l'étage pour revenir dans sa chambre. La porte refermée, les deux jeunes gens restèrent un long moment à se regarder, mal à l'aise. Une seule question subsistait : lequel des deux franchirait le pas le premier en posant ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre ?

La question fut élucidée deux minutes plus tard lorsque Jake céda et embrassa son meilleur ami. Un premier baiser doux et timide, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers que Jake avait pu offrir à tout un tas d'autres filles.

-Note pour mon _**cahier**_ intime, Jake Puckerman embrasse comme un Dieu.

-Attends, t'as un cahier intime ?

-Embrasse moi encore.

-Okay, mais tu vas voir que je peux être bien plus doué que ce que tu pense.

Le second baiser offert par Jake fut en effet différent. Plus long. Plus fougueux. Plus excitant. C'est d'ailleurs lors de ce second baiser que le _**sexe**_ de Ryder se retrouva à l'étroit dans son pantalon tandis que celui de Jake n'hésitait pas un seul instant à pointer et sortir de son boxer.

Les mains des deux garçons parcouraient maintenant le corps de l'autre, les t-shirts s'envolèrent et Ryder fut libéré de son pantalon afin de se retrouver dans la même tenue que son camarade.

-Je suis puceau.

-Moi aussi, confia Jake, enfin, d'une certaine manière, avec les mecs je veux dire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire ?

Jake attira son futur amant jusqu'à son lit et l'y poussa avant de le rejoindre. Allongés l'un contre l'autre et à moitié nu, Jake glissa sa main dans le boxer bien tendu de Ryder et sentit la toison poilue de son meilleur ami sous ses doigts. Sa main glissa jusqu'à son membre et il le sortit de sa prison de tissus afin de le voir plus amplement.

-_**16**_ centimètres, annonça Ryder intimidé. Je sais que c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est dans la moyenne non ?

-Tu l'as mesuré ? demanda Jake amusé.

-Comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

Jake sortit son propre sexe et rejeta son boxer mauve un peu plus bas sur le lit.

-_**18**_ centimètres. Je gagne.

-Et quel est le prix ?

-Le droit de te sucer le premier.

Jake joignit le geste à la parole et enfouit son visage vers la toison pubienne de son ami. Sa langue caressa doucement son membre et sa bouche essaya de prendre au maximum l'objet de chair lui étant présenté.

Ryder ferma les yeux, s'agrippa aux draps et laissa tous ses gémissements prendre place dans la chambre.

-On peut échanger ?

-Si tu veux.

Jake échangea sa place contre celle de son amant et Ryder, bien moins doué avec sa langue, essaya de reproduire à l'identique la fellation. Attendrit devant son manque d'expérience, Jake décida de le conseiller :

-Là tu devrais plus jouer avec ta langue... Oui comme ça... Voilà... Ca c'est bon... Maintenant ouvre ta bouche... Prends mon sexe... Attention à tes dents... Ouais ça c'est bien... Joue avec mes couilles aussi... Prends les dans tes doigts... Caresse moi bien... Essaye de prendre complètement ma queue... D'avoir ton nez dans mes poils... Attention t'étouffe pas... Ouais comme ça... Putain Ryder... Hum...

Encouragé par les conseils de Jake, Ryder s'appliqua jusqu'à ce que le métis lui demande d'arrêter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sinon tu vas me faire jouir trop vite. Et j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec toi...

-Tu veux dire que tu veux... me prendre ?

Ryder semblait gêné rien que d'imaginer cela. Jake acquiesça. Il se rapprocha du corps nu de son amant pour le serrer contre lui.

-J'vais y aller en douceur. Fais moi confiance.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Ryder s'allongea sur le dos en plein milieu du lit. Jake enfonça son visage vers son entre jambe qu'il caressa avec sa langue avant de diriger cette dernière plus bas, vers la plus totale intimité du jeune homme. Il glissa sa langue entre ses deux fesses poilues et titilla l'entrée de son anus pour le faire céder et obtenir un accès plus large.

-Jake... C'est trop bon ce que tu m'fais là... Essaye de mettre un doigt pour voir... Ouais comme ça... Aie... Nan c'est bon t'inquiète continue... Ouais... Mouille encore s'il te plaît... Essaye un deuxième doigt... Regarde moi s'il te plaît... Je veux voir ton visage... Ouais comme ça...

Une fois suffisamment préparé, Jake cracha sur son sexe pour le mouiller d'avantage. Il attrapa un préservatif dans sa table de nuit et Ryder le lui arracha des mains. Il le déroula lui même sur le sexe de son amant avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'aime.

Jake se contenta de sourire, sans répondre à cette déclaration. Il plaça son membre face au trou bien préparé de Ryder. Il releva les jambes de ce dernier, agrippa bien ses hanches et le pénétra doucement. Les grimaces apparaissant sur le visage du plus jeune ne laissait aucun doute quand à la douleur qu'il devait éprouver mais Jake s'assura de remplacer bien vite cette souffrance par du plaisir.

Jake ondula du bassin pour pénétrer à plusieurs reprises et de plus en plus vite son jeune amant et ce dernier, entre deux couinements, assura à nouveau à Jake qu'il l'aimait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les muscles de Jake se contractèrent et il laissé échapper toute sa semence à l'intérieur du préservatif, gardant cependant son sexe entre les fesses de Ryder.

La jouissance passée, il s'écroula sur le corps de Ryder et ce dernier le caressa l'embrassant à nouveau avec beaucoup de passion. Tandis que Jake reprenait ses esprits, Ryder se caressa seul afin de pouvoir jouir à son tour. Jake l'arrêta aussitôt d'un geste de la main.

-Tu vas pas te finir tout seul ?

-Tu veux m'aider ?

-Mieux que ça...

Jake attrapa une nouvelle capote dans sa table de nuit et la plaça avec précaution sur le sexe de Ryder une fois son prépuce retiré. Il laissa l'autre jeune homme allongé sur le dos et demanda :

-Mouille moi avec ta langue.

Jake approcha ses fesses juste au dessus du visage de Ryder et se baissa afin que celui-ci puisse avoir un libre accès sur son intimité. Ryder utilisa sa langue pour faire la même chose que Jake auparavant et, avec ses doigts, força d'avantage l'entrée.

-Ca devrait être bon, rassura Jake.

-Attends non, t'es pas encore prêt...

-Pas grave, j'ai envie de sentir ta queue...

Jake se déplaça, se mettant à califourchon sur son nouveau petit-ami puis, voyant le sexe de Ryder toujours bien dressé vers le haut, il décida de s'y empaler en s'asseyant dessus. Jake avait mal.

-Putain de merde... Ca fait...

-Arrête...

-Non.

Jake se laissa assoir complètement. Il transpirait et tentait de contenir la douleur. Lorsque ses fesses furent suffisamment habitué à la présence étrangère de ce morceau de chair, Jake décida de jouer les sauvages en accélérant ses mouvements et en allant jusqu'au bout afin que Ryder puisse à son tour jouir, ce qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas longtemps.

Une fois tous les deux rassasiés, ils jetèrent les préservatifs à la poubelle avant de s'adonner à une séance de câlins sous la couette. La tête posée contre le torse de Jake, Ryder lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu quand...

-Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?

-Oui.

-Parce que j'ai du mal à le lire.

-Mais...

-Est-ce que je t'aime ?

-Oui.

-La réponse est oui. Je t'aime.

Un nouveau baiser et les deux garçons s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
